Moon Sugar
Moonsugar (also Moon Sugar, Moon-sugar, or Je’m’ath in Ta'agra , part two chapter nine) is a substance native to the Tenmar Forest in southern Elsweyr. The holiest of substances to the Khajiit, moonsugar is a daily part of their lives and Elsweyr's chief export, although it is also a potentially dangerous and addictive drug.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy Moonsugar is illegal under the laws of the Empire, and many merchants will refuse to do business with anyone in possession of it.Events of Conversely, moonsugar was legal under the Aldmeri Dominion, as most of its uses are benign, and just satisfy the Catfolk’s insatiable craving for sweets. December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 2) By game *Moon Sugar (Morrowind) *Moon Sugar (Skyrim) *Moon Sugar (Online) History Origins The Khajiit believe moonsugar to be "crystallized moonlight," which is caught in the Topal Sea and brought to the sugarcane groves of the Tenmar by its twin tides. This is said to be a blessing that the Khajiiti gods regularly bestow upon their chosen people. According to the Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, the light from the moons shone down on Elsweyr's marshes and became sugar when Azurah spoke the Third Secret to the first Khajiit on Nirn.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Riddle'Thar, the cosmic order deity of the Khajiiti, is also known as the Sugar God.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Third Era The moonsugar trade in Elsweyr increased multifold between 3E 412 - 3E 432. Ya'Tirrje, the Gold Cat, runs a drug-smuggling business in Torval, Corinth, and Rimmen, all the while operating out of Senchal, which has turned from a principle port of the drug trade, to a coastal resort for wealthy, powerful Khajiit.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr Moonsugar is scarce in northern Elsweyr, but plentiful in Rimmen. The price of moonsugar in Rimmen is fixed by the office of the Imperial potentate. Under the laws of the Empire, selling or attempting to sell moonsugar in Rimmen is subject to a fine of triple the worth of the moonsugar. Attempting to sell more than two pounds of moonsugar is punishable by execution. Usage Although moonsugar is a drug, the Khajiit are more naturally tolerant to it because they consume moonsugar in some form every day. Humans are more susceptible to the effects of moonsugar, and as such are cautioned against partaking of any native food in Elsweyr. Moonsugar is used in a number of invariably sweet foods that make up the staple of the Khajiit diet, including candies, sweet cakes, puddings, and sugarmeats.The Tale of Dro'Zira It is also used as seasoning, and a magical ingredient for communion with the holy moons. By partaking of the sugar, the Khajiit believe they are consuming small portions of their gods' eternal souls. A particularly hazardous derivative of moonsugar, known as skooma, is often smoked in raw form through a water-pipe. Its victims are addicted for life, and in constant, alternating states of euphoria and lethargy. It is widely known to all Khajiit that there is no cure for skooma addiction.Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater Appearances * * * * ** ** cs:Měsíční cukr it:Zucchero Lunare nl:Maansuiker ru:Лунный сахар (Lore) de:Mondzucker es:Azúcar lunar Category:Culture of Elsweyr Category:Articles with Subpages